New Beginning
by lover of all things rei
Summary: Beyblading is no longer a part of the Bladebreakers' lives. They disbanded 4yrs. ago and have not kept in touch. Then they have a small reunion and Kai and Rei remember the unspoken desire for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own and never will

Rei glanced over towards the tall bluenette. Everyone had grown since their adventures as a beyblade team. The Bladebreakers had disbanded about 4 years ago and after the years had gone by, Mr. Dickinson had called everyone for a small reunion.

Rei looked away from the handsome boy. Kai had changed a lot more than him and the others. Not in a bad way of course; Kai looked great. He had grown tall and muscular, but he still kept a lean physique. The neko-jin had almost forgotten how hot Kai looked, but now that they were back together, he remembered everything all too clearly.

Silky strands of black hair fell to cover his face. He had stopped wearing his hair in the wrapping all the time, although he still occasionally tied it back in the long rope. Rei also changed his clothes; instead of the usual Chinese outfit, he wore tight black leather pants and a form fitting crimson red tank top. A choker adorned his neck and a small black stud was placed in his right ear. Sighing, the neko-jin stood from his seat.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Max's soft voice asked quietly. Everyone was so silent. It was as if they had never met before. Well, everyone had changed so much, it was as if they really had never met.

"Nothin, I just need some air is all."

Walking out of the room, Rei was unaware of the crimson eyes watching his hips sway gently as his legs carried him out. Max let out a gentle sigh.

"Everything is just so different. What happened over the four years? Have we all forgotten about one another?"

"Course not Maxi! I remembered everything, and I'm sure that Rei and Kai hadn't forgotten either, right Kai?"

"Hn."

Kai stood from his seat, stretching his long limbs before pacing out of the room. Weary bright blue eyes watched as saddened navy eyes looked out the window.

"Everyone has changed so much...Tyson," The blonde looked over at the before mentioned boy, "I was almost afraid to come here...and now I know why."

Tyson looked at him and saw the tears building up around the edges of Max's eyes. The dark, almost-black blue haired boy walked to him and hugged him. It had been a long time since the two held each other.

"I know what ya mean Maxi..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rei leaned against the railing of the balcony. The night sky was shrouded with small stars. The moon illuminated the surroundings giving everything an eerie, white glow; including Rei himself.

Rei stood their staring off into the distant city lights pondering on about the times the team had had. It was those times Rei cherished the most, and now everything was different. The team had grown apart and they had learned to live without the others there. And yet, Rei wasn't ready to give the small chance up. He was happy to be here with his old friends again.

Soft footsteps could be heard as Kai walked up to the railing and stood beside the neko-jin. To Kai, the boy was fascinating. The change he had undergone was amazing and the boy looked sexy. The moon's rays of white light made Rei glow as if he were a fallen angel. Rei's slanted eyes with his golden orbs reminded Kai of a feline, and his outfit made him look highly mischievous.

Rei glanced at Kai again. His simple outfit of black cargos and a dark navy top was of a baggy nature and did not do much for his build. The meticulous, golden orbs noticed small scars across the boy's arms. He glimpsed up at the bluenette's face and noticed that he had quit painting the blue triangles on his face, and that his hair had grown and was of darker shades of blue.

"Ummm..." Rei stopped. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to ask Kai so many questions, but it was hard to talk to him; it always has been.

"What?" Kai turned to face the other. He couldn't help but to wonder if all of Rei's clothes were like that pair.

"H-how have you been for the past few years?"

"...why do you want to know?"

"I. I was just wondering..."

Kai gazed into his eyes intently. Rei shivered at the intense stare. Suddenly, Kai shrugged and turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine."

Rei let out an exasperated gasp. Kai was impossible! All of that just so he could find out that he was fine? Sometimes Rei had to wonder if it was worth it...even back when they were younger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Walking back into the warmed room to retrieve his coat, Kai ran his hand through his disheveled hair. Mentally, he was laughing his ass off at Rei's expression. Kai grabbed his jacket and yelled to the others that he was leaving.

Closing the door behind him, the bluenette walked out of the large hotel and to his car. It was a black, convertible corvette. Kai hopped inside and started the engine. Rei watched him from the balcony as he sped away from the building. Kai was extremely hard to understand...

A cold breeze blew causing Rei to shiver again. Rei let a sigh escape his lips as he turned to go back to the room. Kai may have left, but the neko-jin felt that he still needed to catch up with everyone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As Rei walked to the large hotel room, he thought of the bluenette again. The neko-jin had always wanted to be closer to the blue haired boy, but that was almost as impossible as walking through a brick wall, except that walking through the wall is more improbable than impossible, unlike Kai. Everything Rei had done in the past to get the boy to open up to him was futile and he didn't think it would be any different now.

The raven-haired boy opened the door to the room and walked in. Searching for the others, he walked into the living area and found himself in front of a make-out session between Max and Tyson. Rei almost burst out laughing. He had always suspected something with those two, but never had enough proof.

Golden eyes watched the two suck each others faces as he cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. Pairs of blue eyes that were of two different shades snapped wide open as Max jumped off of Tyson. They looked at the neko-jin, a bright, crimson red blush spreading across their faces. Rei chuckled.

"You two should get a private room before someone else walks in on you two."

"Rei! We were...uhh.." Max looked over at the navy haired boy.

"It's ok you two, I have nothing against the two of you sucking the lives out of each other."

If it were possible, Max's blush deepened. Tyson just sat their dumbfounded.

"Anyhow, I came in here to tell you guys that I was leaving." Although that wasn't necessarily true, he figured that he really wasn't going to feel comfortable if all he would do is just keep barging in on the two, on accident or no.

Tyson finally spoke up. "You sure?"

"Course, I don't want to be in the way."

"No! We won't be doing anything else, you can stay..."

Rei laughed. "Bye Max."

Rei grabbed his leather coat and headed out the door. That was the funniest shit he had seen in a long time and there was no way he was going to let the two of them forget it. If they decided to keep in touch from now on that is. That wasn't exactly the thought Rei needed to have at the moment because it just made his slightly better mood drop back down again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Small street lamps gave light to the night allowing the boy to see the sidewalk clearly. Shrugging the coat onto his lean shoulders, Rei began to walk towards the city.

It wasn't as if Rei had nowhere to go; he now lived in Japan. No longer needed, or wanted for that matter, in the small village in China he had grown up in, the neko-jin had moved to Japan shortly after the team broke up. He had a small apartment to himself that he wasn't exactly proud of. It only consisted of four rooms; the bedroom, living area, kitchen and dining room combination, and a bathroom. He would've gotten something more suitable, but his job couldn't pay for anything larger.

Sounds of city's night life caught the boy's attention. Rei looked up to find that he had already made it to the outskirts of the large city.

'Damn, I must've been dreaming longer than I thought.'

"Hey you!" A voice called out, "What's a girl like you doing out all alone in a place like this? It's not safe you know..."

Rei paid no heed to the speaker and walked on. This happened a lot to him. Dressing and looking the way he did was the cause of it. His long hair also gave him the appearance of a 'vulnerable' female. It was quite annoying, but he would be damned before he changes the way he dresses just because of it.

"Hey!"

A hand reached out and grabbed Rei by the shoulder and twisted him around.

"When I talk to you, you stop, got it bitch?" The grip tightened. "Girl, I asked you if you understood!"

"I am no damned girl!" Furious orbs of gold glared at the one before him. The grungy man stumbled backwards as he let go of Rei. The man smelt of smoke and alcohol, but that wasn't unusual.

"Y-you are a...a guy!"

"Wow, when did you figure that out?"

"I guess it makes no difference what you are...because...you're still more beautiful than anyone else round here."

Fists clenching, teeth gritting, and eyes blazing, Rei growled.

"If you're looking to get laid then go find yourself a _willing_ prostitute. But, if you choose to do so," Rei waved his hand around his nose as if trying to blow a lurid stench away, "go find yourself a shower and scrub really hard."

Rei dropped his raised hand and stuffed both into his jacket pockets. Turning back around, he walked away from the fuming man. It may be annoying, but it was also funny to piss the people off. Although the neko-jin was highly cautious of whom he picked on because living here was an accident waiting to happen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sleek, shining black metal sat in the middle of a small parking lot. The lot was right in front of a large club with bright, shining neon lights. The building was surrounded by other clubs and restaurants.

Kai climbed out of the convertible and onto the cold pavement. It had been awhile since his last visit to Japan, and the bluenette was going to take advantage of his time here and have a little fun.

After the world tournament had ended, Kai, like the others, had returned back to their homes. He had gone to the abbey, seeking refuge even after his betrayal. Of course, he walked halfheartedly the entire way. Kai didn't really expect to be welcomed there any longer. But, surprisingly enough, they let him stay; with a price. He had given up one of his most prized possessions; Dranzer, the fiery phoenix bit-beast. Kai had also given up beyblading in general. It was now apart of his past; along with his parents, innocence, and teammates that he had, in the end, called his friends. Soon he will have forgotten every one of them and everything will be as it was before he had joined the Bladebreakers; a living hell.

People prattled noisily as they stood in the long line that had formed just in front of the club. The bouncer refused to let people in, except for the occasional person with a pocket full of money, as he stood in the entrance way.

Just before Kai started towards the bouncer, cash ready, he noticed an unusually familiar figure walking up to the entrance. Long, raven hair that was braided into several, medium-sized braids framed a lean back. Leather pants clinging so tightly to the person's legs, it could pass as a second layer of skin, and a black form fitting shirt that was also tight, was the sexy outfit of the person.

Crimson eyes scanned over the person's back until they had reached the perfectly tight ass. Kai noticed the bouncer was talking to the figure, but hands never rose to give him any money. The bouncer stepped aside and unsnapped the velvet rope that blocked the way in. The figure walked in; hips swaying oh so gently. Then, it hit Kai harder than a bag filled with bricks. The figure was Rei. The hair, the clothing, the ass, and the gentle sway of hips, it was all that of Rei's.

"Shit..."

The thought of Kai being attracted to the neko-jin was infuriating the bluenette. How can he forget about Rei if he wanted to bed him? Sure he had wanted to take him to bed even when teammates, but now, with Rei's changes, his attraction had grown quite a bit.

Mumbling to himself, the bluenette made his way to the front of the line. The tall and very large man that was dressed in black raised a bushy eyebrow. Kai nodded and slipped the man a fifty. The gruff man glanced at it and moved aside, unclipping the rope to let Kai in while the others waiting in line complained.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

People's sweaty bodies could be smelled in the club. The dance floor was filled with men and women flowing with the extremely loud music. Rei could feel the vibrations coming from the large speakers that were placed in various places around the room. The smell of alcohol was highly distinct. The bar was to one side of the large, people filled room.

The raven haired boy was a crowd favorite and he had the power to seduce anyone he pleased; including the straightest man alive and the queerest woman. Although he knew all of this, Rei had his morals just like everyone else, and he will not let a person touch him. It was hard to keep up with this with all the women and men groping at him, but Rei was a self-controlled person. And besides, he had set his sights on Kai...again.

Hands were felt grabbing at Rei's ass. He hissed silently as he walked to the bar. Grabbing a seat and thinking of what to get, a young male walked up to Rei and tapped him on the shoulder. The neko-jin glanced over at him.

"Would you like to dance?" The boy said smoothly with an innocent smile placed on his lips.

Deciding that he was decent looking enough, Rei nodded and gave a quick 'sure' before sliding off of the seat and walking to the dance floor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kai walked in and began to search for the neko-jin. He found him walking to the dance floor with some guy that he didn't recognize. A flood of jealousy washed over the bluenette as he watched the two boys dance too close for Kai's comfort.

Eyes turned to a bright, furious red as they continued. People backed away with fear that the fire in Kai's orbs would actually send sparks flying out at them.

Blood rushed up through his body. He could hear it pounding in his ears and feel it pulsing in his veins. Kai has always been the possessive type and he hated the fact that some motherfucker thought he could dance with his Rei. It took all of Kai's self-control to keep from walking up to them and pound the guy into the ground.

A growl forced its way through Kai's clenched teeth. His brows furrowed as he stayed there, staring at them. The people around him ran away, leaving him in the middle of a small cleared spot.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

While Rei danced to the beat of the music, he caught a glimmer of crimson through the corner of his eyes. He looked over his partner's shoulder and his eyes widened. Kai was standing there with his eyes on the brunette he was dancing with. The red orbs had a murderous look in them.

Kai was jealous! Rei stifled back laughter as the thought came to mind. He looked back at the boy in front of him. Indeed he was good-looking, but he came nowhere close to Kai. The bluenette was too sexy for his own good.

"What's your name?" Rei asked suddenly. The boy looked at him strangely.

"Jin, you?"

"Rei. Well, Jin, you might want to watch your back." Jin's brows knitted in confusion.

"Why?"

"There is someone behind you that wants nothing more than to kill you."

Jin turned his head around and saw the fuming Kai glaring at him. His eyes widened with the fear for his life. Rei giggled. Jin turned to look at him.

"I don't see the humor in this!"

"You couldn't unless you knew him like I do."

Jin still failed to find any humor as he began to shake. Kai had so much power in his glares. It was hilarious to Rei.

"I've gotta go before Kai does something we will all regret. See ya later!" Before returning to the bar, Rei gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek.

With that as Rei's final good bye, he walked back to the bar, pretending he had not noticed Kai yet. Jin scuttled away slowly out of Kai's sight.

Rei sipped at his drink waiting for Kai to make his move; if it came that is. The neko-jin could feel Kai's presence behind him as he finished the last drops of the liquor in his glass.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kai watched Rei finish the last bits of the yellowish brown liquid.

"Hello Kai. Come to join me?"

The bluenette started in surprise. How did Rei know he was there? He didn't see him glaring...did he? Kai mentally growled at himself for being so stupid. For one thing, Rei's sensory skills were better than a lot of people's so of course he sensed that he was right behind him, and second of all, if he had seen him glaring, he would pick up on the fact that he wants him...unless he is as dense as Tyson...nope, he'd know.

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Rei said before he motioned towards the stool next to him. "Sit." He ordered.

Shocked as he was that Rei had given him an order, Kai was even more so when he did as he was told as an afterthought.

"Good boy."

Kai growled as his eyes narrowed at being treated like a dog.

"If you don't like being treated like a mutt, then don't growl like one."

This night was getting stranger by the second for Kai. When had the neko-jin become so outgoing and outspoken? It was annoying the shit out of the bluenette, but at the same time it was a turn-on. He would never let anyone else talk that way to him and it was always a way to ensure an ass kicking. What is the difference with Rei? Like Kai had any clue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rei laughed lightly at Kai's apparent surprise. He must admit that he rather enjoyed seeing Kai like this. However, if he didn't stop he knew that it would only piss the bluenette off, so the neko-jin decided it was time to start treating Kai like he did back at the hotel again: shy and nervous. Those were a trait that Rei had always carried, and it was one that he had even now, but for reasons unknown to even Rei himself, whenever he was here in the club, he felt a lot surer of himself. He was still the sweet boy that everyone knew from before, just not in that particular area. He offered to buy Kai a drink, and the bluenette accepted.

"So anyway, what brings you here?" Rei asked. Kai glanced at him with a strange glint in his eye, but before the Russian could say anything that would come close to a mock, Rei added, "Here in this lovely club."

Kai grinned. "Same as you, I guess." The bartender came back with a glass of the yellowish liquor. Kai thanked him as Rei paid, and the bluenette took a sip of the intoxicating fluid.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you work here as well?" the neko-jin asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice.

Startled, Kai looked at the Chinese man. "You work _here_? So you moved to Japan, have you? What exactly do you do?"

Rei smiled. Kai had never asked so many questions in one breathe before. He chuckled and then replied with a 'you'll see' before a man with purple, shoulder length hair that had been pulled into a ponytail tapped Rei on the shoulder. Rei greeted the man.

"Hey, Rei, it's almost that time. Better go and head backstage," the purple headed man said with a light grin.

Rei grinned back at him and nodded. He turned back to Kai who was looking at the man suspiciously. He smiled at the Russian and his possessiveness. If things are as they appeared to be than maybe Rei stood a chance with Kai after all. "Well, it was great speaking with you. If you sit tight for a little while longer, maybe we can chat some more." Rei said with a smile. Kai arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Taking that as a yes, Rei stood from the barstool and kissed the Russian lightly on the cheek before heading off with the purple haired man with a large grin plastered on the neko-jin's tanned face.

TBC?


	2. Chap 2 Preview

Preview for the second and final(?) chapter:

Everything was dark. All of the lights had been shut off and the music was silenced. Then, after sitting in the quiet darkness for a few minutes, a low tune could be heard coming from the speakers. It was somewhat quiet, just loud enough for the people in the club to hear it over others' whispers. The music slowed down to a stop. And it was still once again, except for the quiet whispers. Suddenly the darkness was broken as a spotlight lit up a figure on the stage as the music began to start up again, and the voices instantly stopped at the sight.

Rei stood in the light with his eyes closed lightly, lashes quivering from the excitement building up within his lithe body. His long raven colored locks of hair fell behind him loosely, a clip keeping it from falling into his face. The bangs framed his tan, relaxed face as his wavy hair framed the slender form held in tight clothing, revealing just enough smooth, tan skin to leave the audience wanting more. His top was sleeveless and turtle necked, but the material stopped underneath his chest, whichlet all see his tight stomach and thejewel in his navel. His pants were black leather that were low ridden, letting others see his defined hip bones. Slowly, he revealed his mesmerizing, golden eyes.

He was beautiful standing up there on the stage. The spotlights were on him as he swayed his hips to the music gently, seductively. The people in the club hushed and their eyes fell on the magnificent sight before them. No one would have been able to take their eyes off of this creature of beauty even if they hadtruly wanted to. The nekojin seemed to have put everyone into a sort of trance, and one Kai Hiwatari was no exception.

* * *

ehhh...yeah. hope you liked that little snippet. so make sure to read the next chapter as soon as comes out andfind out what it is that Rei does! -snickers- 

Oh, and don't forget to **_REVIEW_**! it inspires me afterall!


	3. the beginning of NaNo

OH NO! ANOTHER DELAY?

Yep, I am afraid so. It's November.

My apologies for taking so long! The worst part is...it is now November and that means NANO has once again come. That also means that I will be dedicating my time to my NANO novel which will leave no time for any of my other stories! I am once again very, very sorry! Please forgive me! If I end up giving up NANO, then I will write this nonstop until it is finished and I'll post it, however, please do not get your hopes up on me quitting because that is just not the way I am. Once November ends I promise all of you faithful readers that the second, and most likely final, chapter will be posted no later than December 3. Thank you for your patience and sorry for my stupidity. -bows and hands out Rei plushies-

If you wish to know what NANO is, then read the following:  
-The correct term would be NaNo WriMo or National Novel Writing Month.  
-NANO is a contest to see who and who cannot write 50,000 words in the month of November.  
-If you wish to try, then it is'nt too late. You can sign up at any time...umm...I forgot the website, so google it if you're really interested.

Please leave a review to wish me a happy birthday (it's on the 12th of Nov.)!


	4. Chapter 2

Rei smiled. He had just kissed Kai! That was something that he had been dying to do ever since they had been fourteen and a part of the Bladebreakers! However, even though he was glad that he finally gathered enough courage to do such a thing, there was still the chance that Kai never wanted that from him. That thought left his stomach in knots.

Focusing on his path through the people inside of the club, he made sure that he stayed close to the purple haired man until they reached a small secluded spot by the wall. A small hallway that was dark with no one there except for the two of them led to a door that had a small sign that read 'Personnel Only.' Rei followed the man to the door in which he lifted a copper key from his pants pocket and brought it to the lock. Once it was opened, Rei stepped in before the other and had to squint his eyes at the sudden burst of bright light. The room was a dressing room and the nekojin could smell the strong stench of perfumes and colognes that performers had used. He walked over to one of the five large mirrors and sat down in front of the vanity. He looked at his flushed, tan skin and his slightly tousled raven locks of hair. He sighed. What was he going to do with himself?

"Rei, you look great!" a young woman with bleached blonde hair exclaimed. She ran over to the petit boy and rapped her arms around his chest. She looked at him through the mirror as Rei looked at her reflection. He smiled playfully.

"I haven't done anything yet, Isabella!" Rei laughed at the woman. She had the most surprised look plastered to her face even though this happened almost every time.

"Well," she began with a fake indignant tone of voice, "I'm so sorry that I can't compare to your beauty, oh god of everything lovely, Rei! _Some_ of us actually have to put on makeup to look pretty enough to go out on stage." Rei chuckled at her teasing. He looked away from her as she began to undress from the very little amounts of clothing that she wore. Instead, he gazed at his own reflection and solemnly glanced at the varieties of makeup that were placed on the vanity. Grabbing some foundation, he proceeded to prepare himself for his turn on stage.

Kai continued to stare off into space with his fingers idly pressing against a pale cheek that Rei's kiss had been planted. He had an unusual satisfied grin on his normally expressionless face. The young man was sitting on his stool, leaning on his elbow and his free hand he had wrapped around his now empty drink, and thinking of nothing more than Rei's beautiful figure. He even thought of the things that he had hardly ever noticed before such as the way his hair embraced the nimble frame, and how his eyelashes would flutter gently whenever he was content, and how his cheeks would flush with a light pink color that was hardly visible to the untrained eye instead of a healthy rouge as most people's did. He thought of how the Chinese boy's voice changed only slightly when speaking, which made him seem monotone, of how he would hold back thoughts that were begging to be let out so that he would not hurt the ones around him, how Rei's tanned skin would make every scratch extremely prominent because they would turn up an extremely pale color. He thought of how Rei's eyes would change its shade of gold whenever his emotions altered. Kai thought of—

"Would you like some more, sir?" Kai jumped slightly as the voice startled him out of his daydreams. He looked up at the waiter that stood there with a seemingly knowing smile tugging at his lips as he watched the bluenette make sense of what just happened. Kai raised an eyebrow in question. "Would you like some more," the waiter asked while he pointed to the empty glass that was still being held tightly by the Russian. Kai looked down at his cup and pondered the question. Should he? It wasn't as if he couldn't hold his drink…

"I'm going to have to say no," Kai replied. He sighed quietly having decided that he didn't want to take the chance of having a blackout of this night. The brown haired waiter nodded and walked away after he took the glass from the pale man. Kai was looking around at the dancers that were moving to the music when all of a sudden it happened.

Everything went dark. All of the lights had been shut off and the music was silenced. Then, after sitting in the quiet darkness for a few minutes, a low tune could be heard coming from the speakers. It was somewhat quiet, just loud enough for the people in the club to hear it over others' whispers. The music slowed down to a stop. And it was still once again, except for the quiet whispers. Suddenly the darkness was broken as a spotlight lit up a figure on the stage as the music began to start up again, and the voices instantly stopped at the sight.

Rei stood in the light with his eyes closed lightly, lashes quivering from the excitement building up within his lithe body. His long raven colored locks of hair fell behind him loosely, a clip keeping it from falling into his face. The bangs framed his tan, relaxed face as his wavy hair framed the slender form held in tight clothing, revealing just enough smooth, tan skin to leave the audience wanting more. His top was sleeveless and turtle necked, but the material stopped just underneath his chest, which allowed all to see his tight stomach and the jewel in his navel. His pants were black leather that was low ridden, letting others see his defined hip bones. Slowly, he revealed his gorgeous, golden eyes.

He was beautiful standing up there on the stage. The spotlights were on him as he swayed his hips to the music gently, seductively. The people in the club hushed and their eyes fell on the magnificent sight before them. No one would have been able to take their eyes off of this creature of beauty even if they had truly wanted to. The nekojin seemed to have put everyone into a sort of trance, and one Kai Hiwatari was no exception.

He stared openly at the object of his desires. Mesmerizing. That was the one thing that Kai could think of to describe him. His gaze swept over his rocking hips, smooth stomach to his bright, healthy hair, only to finally allow his vision rest on Rei's lovely face.

The music gradually got louder and louder and after awhile, when the music stayed on a set volume, Rei opened his mouth. And what came out of it made Kai's heart flutter and stop all on the same moment. The voice and melody were heavenly. Kai would have sworn that Rei was an angel that was sent here with the single purpose of healing with his voice. And if the Russian had looked around the room, his theory would have been proven.

The people in the club wore such calm expressions. They seemed to have permitted their problems and hardships to flow out of them as Rei's voice flowed out of his mouth. The crowd let go of their thoughts and relaxed and let the music go into them. Some nodded their heads with the beat while others closed their eyes, yet all were silent. This was an event that was looked forward to by all. Rei's singing was one of the reasons that the business was doing well.

The music slowly came to a stop as did the melodious voice of the tan Chinese boy, and when it did, the crowd burst out in applause. The pale Russian also joined in the clapping and let a wide grin grace his features as he caught the Chinaman's eye. He smiled back before giving his full attention to the crowd once again.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed that," Rei said to the crowd who cheered louder. Rei's smile grew larger. "Well, even though slower songs are nice, I think I'll pick up the pace, what do you guys think?" Once again Rei was answered with a blast of shout of approval. As the crowd applauded and cheered, two men and one woman walked onto the stage. One of the men carried a base guitar in his hands while the other walked to a set of drums that had been shrouded in darkness earlier. The woman had an electric guitar strapped around her shoulder and she gave a microphone to Rei, who accepted it gratefully.

As soon as the bass and the guitar were plugged into the speakers, the music began. Rei's voice was still extremely melodious, yet it lost its soothing touch to be replaced by that of energy. It fueled the crowd to begin dancing and jumping around to the beats of the drums. Kai was still gazing at his former teammate when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The Russian looked over to the owner of the somewhat petite hand to see a handsome young man with red hair and green eyes. He was handsome, yes, but all of his features were dull which made him look just like every other handsome man out there.

"Hey, um, you wanna dance?" He asked with a small smile. Kai thought about it and looked over to Rei who was still singing and moving with the beat. Shouldn't he dance to Rei's performance as well? He didn't see why he shouldn't, although he would prefer it if Rei was the one he would be dancing with.

"Why not?" Kai slid off of the stool and stood up. Together the two of them walked into the energized sea of people and joined in with dancing.

The beat of the drums and the strum of the guitar and bass pounded in his ears as Rei sang along. He felt the energy rush through his body and he poured out all of that energy into his song. He had gotten to the third song and everything had gone by smoothly. There would only be one slower song left before his performance came to an end, and Rei was looking forward to see Kai afterwards.

He stopped singing with the drums while the bass and guitar carried on for a few more measures.

"Alright! I hate to say it," lie, "but the next song will be my last for tonight." The crowd groaned. "Haha! Yeah, it breaks my heart too," lie, "but it can't be helped. So I'm going to be ending tonight's performance with a slower song."

There were a few whoots and whistles and clapping, but it all died down at the first strum of the guitar. When it came time to do so, Rei began to sing. However, unlike the first song, people actually danced with each other. Some of the crowd dispersed to grab drinks and sit down to listen to the song quietly while the others paired up.

It was going great. No slip ups had occurred yet and they were half way done, but then Rei spotted him. Kai. With another man. Dancing. What was going on? Didn't Kai like him, Rei? Then why was he dancing with that other guy? And _why_ was that other guy, that was _not_ Rei, pressing so _close _to Kai! Something just wasn't right, and Rei definitely was _not_ pleased.

He hadn't known it, but the Chinese boy had been glaring daggers at the two for the rest of the song. There was even a slight cracking in his voice when the singing part of the song came to a close. After he said a few more words to the crowd, in which his voice held some malice in his voice, he stomped off of the stage and into the changing room. The band members followed him, chattering away. They left the glowering nekojin alone, fearing that his spite would turn on them. Even Isabella, the bleached blonde woman, dared not give him his usual congratulating hug.

Rei plopped down on the small seat in front of the vanity he used before the routine and heaved a huge sigh. He looked at his reflection solemnly. The anger had distorted into a depression. His eyes were dull and his lips were pulled down into a frown, even his hair seemed more limp than usual. Well, he would have to face the Russian sooner or later, might as well make it sooner.

He stood up and slowly walked to the room's exit and opened the door. Walking through it and out into the club, Rei was bombarded with compliments, flirtations, shy looks, and giggles. It was hard enough already to face Kai without having to shove his way through a crowd that he really didn't feel like putting up with at the moment. But he did, and he did push his way through the people and searched for the bluenette. Rei finally caught sight of the Russian sitting at the bar. At least he was alone with no carrot top to be seen. Rei was grateful for that.

Kai looked up from his musings when he noticed Rei walking towards him. There was something off about the normally cheerful tanned nekojin, but he shrugged it off and decided that it was just because Rei was tired from the show. He smiled and stood up when Rei stopped in front of him.

"Hey, you were amazing up there," Kai said with that smile still gracing his face. "I never knew—"

"Who was he?" Kai looked at him bewildered from the cut off.

"What?"

"Who was he?" Rei repeated; his voice angry.

"Who was who?" Kai asked, utterly confused.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with! During _my _song!" Kai had a shocked look on his face. Why was Rei acting so strange? It wasn't as if he did anything…oh.

"Rei…" Kai began with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"What?" Rei's voice was full of spite.

"Are you jealous?" Amusement could clearly be heard in Kai's question. Rei looked shocked.

"NO! Of course not!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not! I—"

"Rei, you're jealous," Kai said, trying to hold back a snigger.

"Why would I be jealous!" Rei yelled. The irises in his eyes had turned to slits by now and he was completely baffled.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know," Kai said, looking at the Chinese boy pointedly. Rei's cheeks flushed lightly and he looked away with shame.

"I-I don't know," He admitted. "Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the handle." Kai shrugged and reached out; grabbing Rei's chin and forced the other to look at him.

"It's alright. Besides, it's kind of nice." Kai grinned as Rei's face flushed even more. The Russian bent down and pressed his lips tenderly on the Rei's. The nekojin's eyes slipped closed while he leaned into the kiss. Softly, Kai slipped his tongue out and ran it over Rei's bottom lip. The Chinese boy complied and opened his mouth to permit Kai entrance. Kai's tongue probed gently at his and Rei shyly responded. The Russian pulled back after awhile and smiled. Rei opened his eyes and gazed at his former captain.

"Does this mean….that you….like me?" Rei asked timidly. His eyes were shining with hope and Kai couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable.

"As if you needed to ask." Rei blushed. Kai bent down and kissed Rei for a second time before tugging on his arm. "You are finished with work, right?" Rei nodded and looked at him quizzically. "Then Let's get out of here." Rei smiled and allowed Kai to lead him to the club's exit. After they were outside in the crisp air, Kai laced his their fingers together and began to walk towards the parking lot his car waited at. Until Rei abruptly stopped, that is. Kai turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Rei, what—"

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Rei began. "I may have gotten jealous, but I wasn't the only one, you know!" Kai thought back, yet he couldn't think of what Rei was talking about. "Don't act as if you can't remember! Earlier tonight, when _I _was dancing with that guy, _you _were the one who was jealous!" Kai's eyes widened. Oh…so _that_ was what Kai was talking about…

"Rei…that wasn't…I wasn't…you were much closer to him than I was!" Kai exclaimed. Rei began to chuckle as Kai frowned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! You were fairly close, and not only that, but you were dancing with another guy while I had to sing and watch you. I wasn't even aware that you were there!" the nekojin explained in a calm voice. He didn't even try to hide the sniggers. Kai chuckled nervously.

"Let's not dwell on the past," he stated before turning and walking off, fingers unlacing.

"Hey!" Rei ran to catch up with the retreating bluenette and grabbed his hand. "I want an apology!" Kai ignored him and began walking again; this time he dragged Rei along with him. "Kai!" the tan boy whined playfully. Kai sighed before stopping, turning and seizing the nekojin's chin and planting a chaste kiss on them. Rei smiled. "apology accepted."

They walked quietly to Kai's shining, black car; once again hand in hand. Once they reached their destination, Kai turned to Rei and asked him, "So, what does this mean?" Rei looked at him with a confused light tinting his eyes. "Well, I have to go back home tomorrow." Rei's eyes widened.

"Y-you're leaving?" The Chinaman looked down. He had completely forgotten about the fact that Kai no longer lived with him and the team. He had forgotten that Kai would have to return to a place that didn't have Rei in it.

"I am…" Kai trailed off. He looked down at the sullen looking boy and he regretted ever leaving him in the first place. But he couldn't just decide to stay here. He had responsibilities back in Russia. However, if he was able to bring Rei with him… "How about you come with me?" Rei looked up, surprised. Had Kai really asked him that? He didn't really have anything to loose by staying here, and he had everything to lose if he didn't go. What was there really to think about?

"If that is really ok with you, then I would be more than happy to go with you, Kai!" Rei explained with a joyous grin. Kai smiled happily. And then when Kai thought about it, he realized something. He had smiled more that night than he had ever before. Rei truly did make him happy. The smile grew.

"Then it's set. I'll get you a ticket and we can go pack your things." Rei nodded.

"Alright then." The two of them smiled at each other again before kissing again and getting inside of the car. Kai pulled out of the lot and they headed off towards a new life with each other.

FIN

A/N: OM MY GOD! HOW SAPPY WAS THAT ENDING? IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY FROM HORROR! I never, ever write sappy endings….it's kinda creepy… Well, you know the drill! READ AND REVIEW! Oh…also, this is supposed to be the ending since I really, really don't like this fic, but if y'all want, I can continue, but you have to review and tell me to do so! ahaha!


	5. rewrite chapter 2

ok, ok. i understand. everyone hated the ending. hell, i despised it. and thus, this idea came to mind! i may not write a sequal, but i can rewrite the ending. that is, if people give me some ideas. so if you have an idea of how the ending should be then please either submit it through a review or send it to my email address (which will be provided at the end of this note). the only requirements that i have for he ending is that no one dies and i can somehow make it a happy or bittersweet. i write way too many sad endings according to friends so i am trying to have something happy, or bittersweet, for once. so yeah. also, it wont matter how long the idea will take to progress. if it is something that takes a lot of action then that only means that there will be a longer chapter and that it will take a bit longer for me to get it out. the idea can have the beginning of chapter two in it and you just tell me where to leave off and start with the new idea, or you can tell me to start it completely over. so, please, if you want the ending changed, tell me how you want it to be changed.

Email: lilangel 85512 (at) yahoo . com

thanks again.


End file.
